


Switch

by Clea2011



Series: Summer Pornathon Works 2015 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Bad Puns, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t remember quite when he’d started loving Merlin. Actually, he couldn’t remember very much at all, other than the fact that he was Arthur, and that there was nothing better than the touch of Merlin’s fingers on his body. It was what Arthur lived for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Switch' for week 5 of the 2015 summer pornathon.  
> Also fills Merlin Writers trope bingo square 'amnesia/memory loss' and HC bingo prompt 'loss of identity'

Evening was always the best time of day.

That was when Merlin would come for him, touch him, press down with his fingers, and then…

Arthur shivered with anticipation at the thought. Merlin would be home soon, he’d come in through the door and greet Arthur with his firm, possessive touch. Arthur gave a little shudder of excitement.

Arthur loved Merlin.

He couldn’t remember quite when he’d started loving Merlin. Actually, he couldn’t remember very much at all, other than the fact that he was Arthur, and that there was nothing better than the touch of Merlin’s fingers on his body. It was what Arthur lived for.

\------------------

Arthur didn’t like it when Gwaine visited. He sat too close to Merlin on the sofa, always touched him far too much. One terrible evening, Gwaine leaned in and kissed him.

For a brief, horrible moment, Arthur watched Merlin start to kiss Gwaine back. He was overcome with anger, but helpless to do anything. The lights flickered overhead.

But then Merlin pushed Gwaine away.

“No, I’m sorry, I can’t. He’s still out there somewhere.”

Gwaine sighed, sat back and ran his hand through his hair. “Mate, he’s been gone a year now. Maybe it’s time to move on.”

Merlin shook his head, and Arthur could see the sorrow in his face. “I know you all think I’m being a fool. But he hasn’t left me, I know he hasn’t. Something happened, and I _will_ find him.”

Merlin often talked about the person he’d lost. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would sit on the sofa sobbing. Arthur hated that, it made him want to cry too. But Arthur couldn’t cry.

Gwaine stood up and grabbed his jacket. Arthur couldn’t quite contain his excitement that the man was leaving and the lights flickered again.

“Think about it, Merlin,” Gwaine advised. “He was a real player before he met you. Maybe he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Gwaine!”

“Okay, okay, just saying.” Gwaine headed for the door. “Oh, and you need to get those lights looked at.”

And then Gwaine was gone. Which was good.

Arthur forgot about him again.

\--------

Arthur watched as Merlin lay back on the sofa, stroking himself. There were soft, low moans coming from his mouth. How Arthur longed to lie there with him. How he wished he could reach out and touch that pale skin, capture that full mouth, press his face into that raven hair and breathe in the scent of him. He wanted to be the one making Merlin cry out softly as he came, to feel the hot spill of come over his hands, to hold him through it so he wouldn’t be alone.

But Arthur couldn’t do that. He could only watch, and yearn. And then, gradually, forget again.

Afterwards Merlin walked towards him, reaching out with those fingers still sticky with his own come. Arthur shuddered with anticipation, knowing he was about to be touched like never before.

He couldn’t help it, he wasn’t going to last…

“Damn,” Merlin said. “Gwaine was right about those lights.”

\--------

Arthur disliked Lancelot on sight. He was far too smooth and handsome, and didn’t look much like an electrician. Arthur was sure he really just intended wiring his plug into Merlin’s socket.

Also he didn’t like the way Lancelot was peering right into Arthur’s face, and getting out a screwdriver and… OH!

Arthur suddenly felt exposed, vulnerable. What had Lancelot done? What if Lancelot damaged him? What if Arthur could never watch Merlin jerking off ever again?

“You’ve got something in here,” Lancelot commented, reaching for Arthur. “It’s breaking the connection.”

Merlin’s little face got close, peering in next to Lancelot’s.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know. There’s symbols all over it. Did you put it in there?”

Merlin shook his head. “I’d never touch electrics.”

Lancelot smiled, and Arthur hated him even more. “No problem, I’ll just take it out and… What the hell?”

Arthur was suddenly sprawled on the floor of Merlin’s lounge, stark naked.

“Arthur!” Merlin recovered from the shock first, dropping to his knees and hugging him like he’d never let go. “Thank God! What happened to you?”

Arthur’s memories were rapidly returning. Mordred at their door one evening, furious because Uther had fired him, his eyes glowing golden, cursing Arthur…

“I was a light switch,” Arthur explained, leaning close to finally capture Merlin’s mouth in the kiss he’d yearned for. Plenty of time for details later. “And you never stopped turning me on.”

 


End file.
